


Goodnight Danny

by shinysylver



Series: Reaching for You [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny needs reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Danny

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> For [](http://tailoredshirt.livejournal.com/profile)[**tailoredshirt**](http://tailoredshirt.livejournal.com/). I asked for prompts in my journal and [](http://tailoredshirt.livejournal.com/profile)[**tailoredshirt**](http://tailoredshirt.livejournal.com/) gave me this one:
> 
>  **Danny calls Steve in the middle of the night, and no, he's not horny.**

Danny jerked awake, disoriented and gasping for breath.

"Danny?" Rachel asked sleepily, rolling over to look at him. "Are you okay?"

Danny closed his eyes. Right. He was back in New Jersey with Rachel. He took a deep breath. "Yeah...just a nightmare."

Rachel frowned. "Another one? That's the third one this week. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'll be fine." He scrubbed roughly at his face, refusing to look at her.

"Daniel," Rachel said softly sitting up to look at him. "You need to--"

"Don't," he cut her off. The last thing he wanted to do was bring his issues home to her. He glanced at the clock and did a few calculations. It wouldn't be too late there. He threw the blankets off and grabbed his cell phone off of the nightstand.

"Are you calling him?" she asked, her voice strained.

He paused, halfway out of bed, and looked at her. She looked upset but he really didn't understand why. "Rachel--"

"Go," she said, her voice resigned. She waived her hand in a shooing motion. "Just go."

Danny frowned but didn't question it. He stood up and slipped into the hallway, the phone already ringing in his ear.

It rang and rang and by the eighth ring his stomach was in knots, his nightmare coming back to him in horrifying detail. Finally, when Danny was about to give up on the call and on sleep for the night, he answered. "Danny?"

"Steve," Danny breathed out, the tension draining from his shoulders. "Didn't think you were going to answer.

"Sorry," Steve said and Danny heard a door creak over the phone followed by the distant sound of waves. "I was in the shower. What's going on?"

"Not much," Danny said as he walked down the stairs. He wasn't about to tell Steve that he'd had a nightmare. A nightmare that Steve was still in prison, that he'd failed to set him free, and there was no way in hell that he was going to tell Steve he'd called just to hear his voice. Again. "How're you doing?"

"Not bad," Steve said, before launching into the details of his latest case, something to do with the Yakuza.

Danny laid down on the couch, grabbing the blanket off the back and curling up on his side with the phone resting against his ear.

"Please tell me you waited for back up?" he asked when Steve got to the part where they had raided a smuggling warehouse.

Steve paused. "Do you want the truth?"

Danny sighed. "Forget I asked. Just please tell me you aren't nursing any major injuries."

"I'm fine, not a scratch." he paused, before asking hesitantly. "What about you?"

"How can I get injured? I'm riding a desk," Danny replied. "Although I did get a debilitating paper-cut the other day."

Steve sighed. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I'm fine," Danny insisted.

"Okay," Steve said, sighing again.

Danny could tell that Steve didn't believe him. Hell, he didn't believe himself. If he was fine he wouldn't be having nightmares. If he was fine he wouldn't be up at two o'clock every night talking to Steve and he certainly wouldn't wake up every morning on the couch, his phone still against his ear. "Just tell me the rest of the story. Did you get the guy?"

"Of course we got the guy," Steve answered. He continued talking about the case and Hawaii. He told Danny about Chin reconciling with Malia and Mary's latest boyfriend.

Danny responded in the right places, urging Steve to continue, until he eventually began to doze off. The last thing he heard before he fell into a deep dreamless sleep was Steve's voice whispering: "Goodnight Danny."


End file.
